


The boy with the most cake

by Hotelmirror



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/pseuds/Hotelmirror
Summary: In which Mikey gains weight. Also in which Mikey pines for his older brother.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The boy with the most cake

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously big warning that if you do not like graphic depictions of weight gain, you probably shouldn't be here.

It started when they began touring for 3 cheers. 

Mikey had never especially been one to stress eat, but the increase in popularity of my chem, the urge to just forget by eating has hit him hard. It's like every chance he gets, he can't help but stuff his face.

When his jeans began to feel tighter than usual, he didn't really know what to do. He knew eventually, his increased eating habits would catch up with him, but what does he do? It feels so good to eat, the rush of dopamine to his brain with every bite just can't be beat. He's not 16 anymore, he doesn't mind the idea of being a bit chubby. Gerard is chubby, and people still think he's attractive, so Mikey infers the same will happen to him.

The day comes when his skinnies hurt to put on, and that's when he properly looks at himself in the mirror. Thicker thighs than he has had in years and fat on his calves. Hips beginning to fatten up and ass starting to round out. His stomach is plumpening up, slightly bulging over his belt and pink.   
He ends up going to a local walmart after the show to buy a few new pairs of skinnies a couple of sizes up. 

Gerard's the first to notice his weight gain. 

He rambles on to mikey about how it's fine for him to be a bit fat, and that he can take him shopping, and that weight looks good on him. Mikey doesn't pay attention to his words, but rather, Gerard's body. How his thighs rub together and stomach rolls up when he sits. How rounded his ass is because of his weight. He likes how his brother looks a lot more than he should like it. He lets gerard take him shopping and that's that.

Frank starts teasing Mikey once his t shirts start stretching. 

Mikey has always brought shirts in the smallest sizes, but now that his stomach is steadily growing and rounding, the once beloved designs on his shirts are stretching and cracking, and Frank laughs at him. Laughs at how he's beginning to look like a pregnant woman. It's the first time Mikey has felt really conscious about how he looks. He doesn't fill out his weight like Gerard does, or at least, he thinks Gerard looks different under his clothes, but he hasn't seen Gerard naked since their early teenage years, so he wouldn't know.   
He doesn't know why, but the humiliation of gaining weight kinda sorta maybe makes him turned on. Starts to look at his growing body in the mirror, how his face is rounder and jawline softened from the fat on his face. His thighs press together and belly pops out and he does look like a pregnant woman, as he can't even see his shoes anymore. Fat squishes above his jeans, giving him a muffin top, and hips like a woman's to match his rounded ass. But even weirder, his chest has changed. It's like he has tits like a woman's. He wonders if Gerard has tits too. 

"Hey gerard, do you like my body?" Mikey muses during a hotel night. "Yeah dude, weight looks better on you than me. I have a longer stomach that hangs flabby rather than a rounded one like your's. I kinda want your body, to be honest." Gerard sighs. "Well, let me see yours then, dude. I'm sure it's not that bad" mikey smiles. He honestly just kinda wants to see more of Gerard's body so he can mentally picture it when he's jerking off.

But gerard's stomach is fucking hot. It covers his belt and is nearly hairless. He vaguely wonders if Gerard shaves it. He can't even help himself, he just grabs and massages at Gerard's stomach on impulse, but to his surprise, Gerard lets out a happy sigh at it. 

"Dude, that feels good. Keep going" and with that, Mikey squishes and massages at Gerard's surprisingly soft stomach, kneading it like a cat while his dick stirs between his legs. Buries his head in the softness of his brother's stomach and inhales, doesn't even care if Gerard thinks it's weird anymore.

And Gerard moans. Loudly. And girlishly. 

He lets mikey grab his hips and squeeze them, lets him unzip his jeans and grab at the fat of his thighs. 

"Hey Mikes.. Can you touch me?" Is whispered, and Mikey obeys, pulls Gerard's dick out and mindlessly licks and sucks at it like he's starving for it. He lets Gerard moan with every squeeze he makes to his hips, and lets Gerard grab his hair and buck into his mouth. 

Lets Gerard come into his mouth, and lets himself obediently swallow. 

Lies dazed as he lets his hand find his way to his own dick, gently jerks and pulls at it to climax while Gerard watches intensely, watches the shaking of his thighs and bounce of his stomach.

Lets gerard hold him after, all soft and fat and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own mcr or any of the bandmembers. If i did, I would make them release a gay sex tape.   
> Title is a reference to Doll Parts by Hole.  
> Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
